RUBIK
by 20Gag
Summary: Chanyeol tidak suka jika Baekhyun lebih memilih rubiknya daripada Chanyeol saat malam pertama setelah mereka menikah. Dan Chanyeol punya cara untuk mengalihkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan bermain rubiknya. Warning! NC, fluff, M content. Chanbaek / Baekyeol here! RnR please? sangkyuu


Halo readers. Ada yang sangat antusias menyambut comebacknya EXO tanggal 15 nanti? ASDFGHJKL, author sangaaaat menunggu tanggal tsb! Sebenernya author tadinya mau update ff yang judulnya I Am Demigod, tapi berhubung itu main utamanya HunHan, jadi author bakal publish pas hari ultahnya Sehun. Dan untuk selingan, author bikin ff oneshot plus NC dengan main pair Chanbaek. Semoga kalian suka. Dan ff ini terisnpirasi dari sebuah rubik...

.

.

Chanbaek

.

.

Warning! NC, fluff (maybe) short fic, gaje, kurang hot, YAOI, typos!

.

.

RUBIK

.

.

Happy reading, and ENJOY!

.

.

Malam itu, setelah acara pernikahan pasangan baru ini —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— selesai, mereka berdua langsung memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah kepemilikan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak ingin membuang moment dengan memesan satu kamar hotel yang megah dan dipakai untuk bercinta pada malam pertama. Bukankah lebih baik menghabiskan malam pertama di kamar sendiri, otomatis akan menyimpan kenangan bukan? Toh kamar apartemen milik Chanyeol tak kalah keren dan megahnya dengan kamar hotel bintang lima. Atau mungkin enam, jika ada.

Sedikit perkenalan tentang pasangan ini. Chanyeol adalah seorang putra tunggal pengusaha sukses yang bertempat di Eropa, dan ayahnya meminta Chanyeol mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaannya di Korea. Chanyeol memang punya seorang ayah berdarah asing. Tapi wajahnya _pure_ terlihat Asia, itu karena sang ayah menikah dengan ibunya yang notabene adalah seorang Korea asli. Dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya menuruni wajah ibunya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah seorang barista terkenal di Korea, ia membuka sebuah cafe kopi di kawasan elit. Dan tak diragukan sebagai seorang barista terkenal, Baekhyun seringkali kedatangan tamu dari luar negeri untuk berguru padanya tentang berbagai hal menyangkut kopi. Tanpa diminta pun, Baekhyun akan mendapat bayaran tinggi atas jasanya, ia punya saudara kandung bernama Luhan yang bekerja sebagai dosen di suatu universitas.

Pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berawal saat Chanyeol akan mengadakan sebuah acara perusahaan, berhubung tamu-tamunya adalah pria lanjut usia atau pria berkeluarga. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin kopi adalah salah satu hidangan yang wajib ada. Saat itulah ia mengunjungi cafe milik Baekhyun yang luasnya setara dengan restoran besar, dan meminta Baekhyun untuk berpartisipasi dalam kesuksesan acara tersebut. Tentu saja, semua yang hadir dalam acara itu memuji hidangan disana, termasuk ratusan gelas berisi kopi murni buatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun sangat berterimakasih saat itu dan entah kenapa, ia jadi lebih sering datang ke cafe milik Baekhyun. Entah hanya sendiri atau membawa rekan kerjanya. Tak jarang Chanyeol mencuri-curi bicara dengan Baekhyun saat ia tengah menakar kopi. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga masing-masing di antara mereka tumbuh perasaan yang lebih.

Butuh sekitar setengah tahun untuk Chanyeol melakukan pendekatan dengan Baekhyun. Tiga tahun hubungan spesial yang terjalin antara keduanya, dan dua detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab lamaran Chanyeol. Lima menit bagi keduanya untuk berpelukan menyalurkan kebahagiaan. Dan seminggu menuju persiapan altar.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, apartemen Chanyeol setelah lelah menyambut para tamu undangan yang jumlahnya lebih dari ratusan. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi mereka berdua, yang penting mulai saat ini mereka bisa menjalani hidup bersama.

Kala itu tubuh Baekhyu terasa remuk kelelahan, wajahnya nampak lesu dan mengantuk.

"Baek, sepertinya kau sangat lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang."

"Ani, aku akan mandi dulu. Setelah itu aku ingin membuka kado dari Luhan-hyung."

"Kado? Bukankah sudah kita buka semua sebelum kita kesini?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak membuka kado dari Luhan-hyung yang kedua. Ia bilang, itu mungkin hal kecil. Tapi itu barang yang paling aku mau. Agar berkesan spesial, jadi kusimpan. Hehe."

"Emm, baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu sebentar, biar aku yang mandi duluan."

"A-ani! Aku duluan yang mandi, aku ingin cepat-cepat membuka kadonya."

Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan seraya istrinya itu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sekilas ia melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil yang terletak manis diatas meja kayu kecil dekat ranjang mereka sekarang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga penasaran, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko disiram kopi panas oleh Baekhyun karena membuka kado tersebut.

Sekitar limabelas menit Chanyeol menunggu dan akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan rambut yang masih agak basah dan piama berwarna putih satin melekat di tubuhnya. Sangat cantik. Batin Chanyeol.

"Mandilah Yeol, kau terlihat kusut." Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil kotak kecil dengan pita silver yang menghiasnya. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu dan terdapat sepucuk surat yang menutupi inti dari isi kotak tersebut.

'_Bacon sayang! Uri namdongsaeng yang paling jeleeek. Akhirnya kau menikah juga, teganya kau mendahului hyungmu ini '_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat isi surat tersebut.

'_Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah besar, padahal dulu kau masih seperti bayi merengek yang sangat menyebalkan di hadapanku. Hihi. Hhhhhh, sebenarnya aku akan mulai merasa kesepian sekarang, setiap malam biasanya kau akan menungguku di dapur sambil meminum kopi dan tentunya menyiapkan kopi untukku. Tapi gara-gara si telinga lebar itu kini aku harus bikin kopi sendiri :'( _

_Kau pasti sudah menerima kado pertamaku kan? Semoga kau suka! Dan kado yang kedua ini sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, tapi aku ingat sekali betapa kau sampai menangis-nangis memohon padaku untuk benda sederhana ini. Hahahahaha, sekarang benda ini sepenuhnya milikmu Bacon. Semoga kau bisa menyelesaikannya._

_Selemat menempuh hidup baru!'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi surat yang ditulis Luhan. Baekhyun kembali melempar pandang ke arah kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk kubus dan berwarna-warni tak beraturan. Itu rubik. Rubik milih Luhan dalam kondisi teracak. Baekhyun sangat senang melihat rubik yang kini ada di tangannya. Pasalnya, bagi Baekhyun itu adalah rubik keramat, bagi siapa saja yang memegang rubik itu pasti akan menjadi master rubik. Seperti kakanya Luhan, yang dulu selalu menjuarai lomba rubik. Bahkan sampai tingkat internasional. Dan Baekhyun masih mempercayai hal itu sampai sekarang.

Sangking senangnya, Baekhyun mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon kakaknya.

"Yeobose—"

"Rusa tua! Terima kasih hadiahmu, tak kusangka akhrinya kau luluh juga memberikan rubik legendaris itu padaku, hahahaha."

"Syukurlah kau suka, hahahaha. Kau terlalu lebay Bacon, itu bukan rubik legendaris."

"Ya ya ya~ intinya aku senang akhirnya kau memberikan rubik itu. Meski aku harus menunggu sekitar sembilan tahun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Cobalah menyelesaikan rubik itu hihi. Sudah dulu ya, aku ada jadwal mengajar besok pagi. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa. Cepat-cepatlah cari jodoh sebelum kau jadi perjaka tua ya."

"HEI APA-AP—"

PIP

Baekhyun memutus sambungannya sambil tertawa geli. Ia mulai beralih pada rubik tua yang ada di tangannya. Ia meneliti rubik yang teracak rumit itu dan mulai mengotak atiknya, Baekhyun terlarut dalam dunia sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baek..."

"Ng?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?..."

"..."

"Baekhyun."

"..."

"Park Baekhyun."

"..."

Chanyeol sudah kesal kalau sikapnya seperti itu, terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, apalagi sampai mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang kini bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan sibuk dengan benda di tangannya dengan alis yang bertaut sangat serius.

Rubik—

Chanyeol mengerjap heran, masih sempat-sempatnya di malam pertama mereka Baekhyun malah bermain rubik. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan memandang istrinya itu lekat-lekat.

"Baek... tak bisakah kau menunda permainanmu itu besok?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan malam pertama kita?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Ayolah Baek... jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan."

"Kesempatan? Memangnya kita mau apa?"

Sungguh mendengar perkataan itu Chanyeol ingin terjun menuju lautan kopi dan tak akan menampakkan dirinya selama-lamanya. Chanyeol kesal dan mencoba mencari inisiatif untuk mengalihkan Baekhyun dari rubik tua itu.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya." Sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi. Ayo bantu aku Yeol."

"Ani, kau coba dulu sendiri, aku beri waktu satu jam. Jika kau belum bisa menyelesaikannya, maka aku yang akan menyelesaikan itu dan kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku."

"Hhhhh... baiklah baiklah!"

"Oke, satu jam dari sekarang." Balas Chanyeol antusias.

Dimulai dari waktu yang ditetapkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun makin serius berkutat dengan rubik yang ia mainkan itu. Ia heran mengapa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan rubik itu. Bukankah siapapun yang memegang rubik itu akan langsung jadi master rubik?

Pemikiran kuno sebenarnya.

Terkadang Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tak kunjung menyelesaikan benda tersebut. Jangankan menyusunnya menjadi empat warna senada di berbagai sisinya. Menyelesaikan satu sisi saja Baekhyun tidak bisa. Tak taukah Baekhyun bahwa rubik punya rumus tersendiri. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang geli melihat istrinya itu sangat serius menyelesaikan rubik tersebut. Dan Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan rubik itu dalam waktu satu jam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jampun berlalu, dan Baekhyun masih sibuk memutar mutar rubik tersebut. Chanyeol manatap waktu yang ditunjukkan di jam dinding kamarnya. Ia merasa bangga karena istrinya yang manis itu tak dapat menyelesaikan rubik tersbut. Dan sekarang ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. YEHET!

"Baek, ini sudah sejam."

"Se-sebentar lagi Yeol. Oke?"

"Tidak tidak, kau tidak bisa memperpanjang waktu."

"Pfff, baiklah."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil rubik tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan bersiap memenangkan hadiah yang akan ia dapat setelah menyelesaikan rubik tersebut.

"Perhatikan aku Baek."

_Sret sret sret sret_

Bunyi gesekkan rubik tersebut terdengar di antara keheningan keduanya. Baekhyun nampak takjub dengan Chanyeol yang bisa menyelesaikan rubik tersebut dalam waktu lima menit.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Ajari aku!"

"Baiklah... tapi aku harus mendapat apa yang jadi hakku dulu. Karena aku telah menyelesaikan rubik ini."

"Huft... baiklah-baiklah kau mau apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Cium aku Baekhyun."

Mendengar celetukan itu, Baekhyun sedikit merona dan sedikit mengalihkan arah matanya ke sisi lain.

Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Chanyeol, hingga kedua benda lembut tersebut saling bersentuhan dengan lembutnya. Baekhyun sedikit melumat kecil bibir Chanyeol dan menjilatnya lembut. Dalam kurun waktu lima menit, Baekhyun melepas ciuman lembut tersebut membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Ia ingin lebih. Saat jeda Baekhyun mengambil nafas, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Yeol?"

Tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium bibir manis itu, tak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menekan-nekan kecil bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, namun lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi hisapan hisapan kecil. Tak sabar menjelejahi rongga hangat di dalamnya, Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun yang menimbulkan lenguhan dari sang pemilik. Kini lidah Chanyeol menyusup masuk dan menjelajahi rongga hangat tersebut. Lidahnya mengabsen gigi rapih Baekhyun dan menyentuh penghuninya. Kedua lidah itu beradu satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mmhh..."

Baekhyun nampak memberi sinyal bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas, ia mencoba mendorong Chanyeol yang masih mendekapnya, usaha tersebut tak direspon, sementara nafas Baekhyun mulai menipis, ia bisa pingsan saat ini juga. Tapi Chanyeol malah makin memperdalam ciuman itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak membalas permainan lidahnya lagi di dalam akhirnya melepas tautan tersebut dan membiarkan keduanya mengambil nafas.

"Hhhhhh... hhhhhh... K-kau gila Yeol..." nafasnya tersengal hebat.

"Maaf Baek... aku terbawa suasana."

"Aku mengantuk..."

"Sebentar saja Baek... aku janji."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sambil menatap Chanyeol, kemudian memberi lampu hijau dengan anggukan kecilnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini hanya mengecupnya karena bibirnya harus bekerja di tempat lain. Ia menjilat pipi mulus itu dan mengecupnya pelan, bibirnya terus berjalan sampai tiba di bagian samping. Yakni dimana telinga Baekhyun berada.

"Akan kuajari kau menyelesaikan rubik ini besok pagi jika kau bersabar menahan kantukmu malam ini." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara baritone yang terkesan seduktif. Dan bisikkan tersebut sukses membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun naik.

"Mmh.." lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara surganya saat Chanyeol mengecup dan menggigit pelan daun telinga Baekhyun. Memanjakan alat pendengar Baekhyun membuat pemiliknya menggeliat geli.

"Geli.."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ingin tau apa jadinya bila Chanyeol mencium bagian yang lain dari Baekhyun, ia berinisiatif mencium leher Baekhyun berkali-kali. Tengkuknya pun tak absen ia kecup dan ia jilat. Baekhyun kembali menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya seolah berada di bawah sinar matahari berhawa empat puluh derajat celcius karena ulah Chanyeol, ia memejamkan mata menahan nikmat yang kini tengah menggerayangi lehernya. Chanyeol tak lupa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana, agar siapapun yang melihat akan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun kepunyaan Chanyeol sekarang. Tak ingin kalah dari Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun yang mencoba mengecup dan menjilat leher jenjang Chanyeol membuat pemiliknya mendesah seksi.

"Uhh Baek..."

Keduanya terus melancarkan kegiatan mari mencium dan menjilat leher satu sama lain, sampai Chanyeol membuat jarak antara keduanya dan mendorong Baekhyun dalam posisi telentang.

"Y-Yeol...?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun dan menampilkan tubuh menggodanya di hadapan Chanyeol, semuanya masih bersih dan nampak sangat halus jika disentuh. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap perut rata Baekhyun, lalu naik sedikit ke arah diagfrahma dan menemukan _nipples _ Baekhyun yang sedikit menegang. Ia menekan benda kecil tersebut dan memainkan jahil.

"Y-yaaahhh... ahhhh." Baekhyun mulai meracau akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mulai merendahkan badannya dan mulai menginvasi tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menjilat perut rata tersebut dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak disana, dan lupa sambil menjelajahi bagian mulus itu ia tak lupa meninggalkan kecupan singkat disana.

"Ahhhhh, Yeol..."

Kegiatan Chanyeol selanjutannya adalah menghisap dan menjilat _nipples_ Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun memekik kecil, reflek ia menautkan kedua lengannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol, dan sebagai pelampiasan, ia bergerak di sekitar kepala belakang Chanyeol dan memainkan surai coklat itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan tersebut, Chanyeol menarik pelan celana piyama Baekhyun juga dalaman yang ia pakai, dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun sendiri tengah menanggalkan pakaian yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Kau nakal Baek." Ucapnya saat sadar bahwa kancing bajunya sudah terbuka semua.

"Kau jauh lebih nakal Park Chanyeol." Seringai Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol hendak melajutkan kegiatannya, Baekhyun menahan pergerakkannya.

"_Wait!—_

—_i want to ride you."_ Ucapnya menimbulkan seringai kecil di wajah tampan milik Chanyeol.

Ia membawa tubuh polos Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya, sejujurnya miliknya sudah cukup tegang. Tapi masih setia ditutupi oleh celananya. Baekhyun mencium leher Chanyeol sekilas dan menatap mata sang empunya intens.

"Apa sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun seduktif saat tangan nakalnya menyentuh kepunyaan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan. Sesekali ia meremasnya dan berusaha memainkannya lembut.

"Ahh.. kau nakal Baek..."

"Kau yang membuatku nakal." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

Apa Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak akan membalas perbuatannya? Itu salah besar, yang sudah benar-benar tak berbusana adalah Baekhyun saat ini. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh milik Baekhyun dan juga memainkannya.

"Aaaaahhhhhh..." gara-gara perbuatan itu, Baekhyun jadi menghentikan kegiatannya barusan dan tangannya kini menggantung di leher Chanyeol sambil terus mendesah hebat menyerukan nama Chanyeol.

"Terus Baek, desahkanlah namaku."

"Ahhhh Chanye-ol ahhhh Ye-yeol ohhhh ahhhh." Kurang lebih begitulah racauan Baekhyun saat ini. Junior Chanyeol dibawah sana sepertinya sudah berdiri sempurna. Mendesak minta dikeluarkan.

Chanyeol menggeser sedikit posisi Baekhyun agar ia dapat melepas celananya. Dan benar saja, milik Chanyeol sudah menegak. Miliknya sendiri ia gesekkan ke junior milik Baekhyun dan kembali menimbulkan desahan erotis dan bibir tipis tersebut.

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain meremas bokong empuk Baekhyun yang belum terjamah sama sekali.

"Ahhhhh... ta-tanganmu Yeol... ukhhhh."

"Tanganku kenapa baby?"

"Mhhh, jangan menggodaku terus!"

Chanyeol terkikik geli, dan rasanya foreplay yang ia lakukan sudah cukup. Kini ia harus menyiapkan lubang surga milik Baekhyun sebelum menuju intinya. Jari-jari panjangnya mulai mencari keberadaan lubang Baekhyun di bawah sana. Setelah menemukannya, dengan cepat Chanyeol melesakkan jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam. Sempit.

"Akkhh!— mmpphhh!" jeritannya teredam oleh ciuman Chanyeol, ia kembali bermain dengan mulut Baekhyun sementara jari-jari lainnya menyusul masuk ke dalam lubang sempit tersebut. Baekhyun terus melenguh kesakitan saat Chanyeol sedikit mengoyak atau tepatnya membuka ruang untuk juniornya masuk nanti oleh jarinya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baby... ini akan sangat sakit. Kau boleh menjambak atau menggitku jika kau tidak sanggup menahannya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol mulai memposisikan juniornya di mulut lubang Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mempererat cengkaramannya di bagian punggung Chanyeol.

_Jleb!_

"AAAKKHHHHH!" Baekhyun mengerang kencang saat junior Chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubangnya. Dirinya berada di dunia putih dan tubuhnya serasa dimutilasi menjadi dua. Chanyeol tidak bercanda, ini sangat sakit. Baekhyun menggigit bahu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengerang kecil. Tapi Chanyeol tau, ini tidak lebih sakit dari apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Saat lubang sempitnya terbiasa dengan junior besar itu berada, perlahan Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Ahhhhh..." desahnya kacau saat ia menikmati benda besar itu terus mengoyak bagian bawahnya.

"Akkkh, _you're good baby.._"

Keduanya terus merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, Chanyeol merasa dirinya dibawa melayang saat dinding sempit itu menjepit kencang juniornya yang makin menegang.

"NGGHHH!"

Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Ahhhh Baek!"

Dengan satu hentakan, Chanyeol menabrak sweet spot Baekhyun dan menumpahkan cairan putihnya di dalam Baekhyun. Tak beda dengan Baekhyun yang juga menumpahkan hasratnya yang membanjiri tubuhnya sendiri sekarang.

"Ahhhhhh, Yeol.. nggh... " matanya kian menyayu, ia benar-benar lelah dan tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya lemas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Chanyeol memeluknya posesif.

"Istirahatlah Baek..."

Tak perlu diperintahkanpun Baekhyun jelas akan istirahat, bahkan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol mendengar dengkuran halus milik Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam selimut dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Masih dengan setia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, udara terasa sangat dingin dan cukup menusuk, padahal ada semburat matahari yang tercetak dibalik trai yang tertutup di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya redup sekitar. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah memeluknya sambil tertidur pulas. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol dan menyentuh bibir yang semalam menciumi tubuhnya dimana-mana. Mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun merona. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang terus terngiang di otak Baekhyun.

"Yeol... Chanyeol... baby... banguun..." ujarnya lembut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kekar itu pelan. Lenguhan dari suara berat itu terdengar saat ia mulai masuk ke alam sadarnya. Ia juga menyesuaikan kondisi matanya dengan sekitar dan memandang Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya intens.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kau lupa?..."

Chanyeol nampak memasang wajah tanda tanya besar.

"Katanya pagi ini kau mau menagajariku menyelesaikan rubik."

.

.

'_Astaga Baekhyun...'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hatin.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Oke! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini. sepertinya tingkat fluffynya masih kurang yah? :") *nangis* saya ga k jago bikin fluff padahal saya demen banget ama yang namanya fluff. (curhat mendadak).

Okedeh sekian dulu dari saya, mohon RnRnya. Thank you!


End file.
